


Winter Nights

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Coldwave winter wonderland week [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Coldwave, M/M, coldwave winter wonderland week, meta!Leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Mick hates winter, and all the cold that it brings with it. So, Leonard being who he is, teases him for it... whilst being infront of the fire (Day 1 of: coldwave winter wonderland week)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really late for the cold wave week so I have both day 1 & 2 written now and day 3 is about half away though. 
> 
> I did mean to get the first two days up yesterday but it was my birthday so I didn't.
> 
> Also I know this ones really short but I didn't really know what to do for this theme.

  
Mick groaned as he shakes off some show that was on his clothes before stepping in the house. "I fucking hate winter." He complained.

"Quit your whining Mick, it's only once a year for a couple of months." Leonard said, rolling his eyes.

"It's okay for you, you don't feel the cold. Plus you're captain cold anyway, your nickname would suggest that it is your time of year." Mick grunted as he sat down next to his husband.

"No. My name came from the fact that I used a gun that shoots ice. It came from Cisco remember. I'm not forced to like the cold." Leonard said with a shrug. "Besides you destroyed the gun, and I don't need that anyway." Leonard then added, forming some ice.

"Show off..." Mick said, rolling his eyes but smiling.

"You're just jealous Mick." Leonard joked, nudging Mick. "You should be thankful. I didn't have to put on the fire for you."

"I am Lenny. You know I always am. It's just I wish it wasn't so snowy outside. Can't you do anything about that?" Mick groaned, resting his head on Leonard's shoulder.

"Sorry. It isn't me that's causing it. It is the middle of December though, which is winter. Either talk to mardon about it if you think this was caused by a meta. Or, just enjoy it. Inside our lovely warm house with the fire on. With me. At, well, almost Christmas. Just be thankful we can spend it together." Leonard explained.

"Yeah. It's not everyday your husband comes back from the dead by time travel, with cool powers, and as you said it is almost Christmas." Mick agreed and Leonard smiled.

"Good boy. Though, I know a way you can warm up quickly if your cold." Leonard said and Mick smirked as he took his head off Leonard's shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, still wearing the smirk as he pulled Leonard closer.

"Yeah. Go have a hot bath. You stink." Leonard answered, pushing the bigger male away, earning a pout. "If you're lucky though, I might just join you." He then added, which caused Mick to stand up quickly and run into the bathroom earning a laugh of Leonard.

Leonard did join Mick in the bath, and it was over an hour until the two got out again. Neither of them cared that their skin had gone funny, cause if you asked Mick, it was the best bath ever.

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 is longer I promise. I'll get that up shortly


End file.
